One type of tub-shower diverter valve of the prior art of which I am aware utilizes a valve body having a cylindrical cavity which cooperates with the rotatable core portion of a valve stem to accomplish the valving action. The water inlet opening is at the rear end of the cylindrical cavity, and the rotatable core is received in the front end. Suitable means integral with the rotatable core portion extends axially thereof, and is fitted at its outer end portion with an operating handle. The valve body has oppositely disposed tub and shower outlet openings merging with the cylindrical cavity. The rotatable core can be positioned to permit water flow out the tub outlet while preventing flow out the shower outlet, or vice-versa.
Tub-shower diverter valves of the type above mentioned in the prior art of which I am aware are subject to a number of disadvantages. The rotatable core may have associated with it rubber seal means that can be partially distended by the water pressure into the outlet opening being sealed, so that extra torqueing force is required to move the rotatable core, and also the useful life of the rubber seal means is shortened. Rubber seal means associated with the rotatable core may also be extruded or displaced by the water pressure, so as to become ineffective. The rotatable core may be made of plastic material with no rubber seal means involved, in which case it is inevitable that some leakage will occur at the valve body outlet opening that is supposed to be closed.
It is the objective of this invention to provide an improved tub-shower diverter valve that is not subject to the above-mentioned disadvantages.